Blossom's Rose (CANCELLED)
by Purple-Tina21
Summary: DON'T READ! I have stopped writing this story and someone has taken over. I-Hate-Realitys-Concept is now the new author of this story and you can go to her page and read her remake of my story. It's much better than this story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a beautiful day in Townville not a cloud,but the powerpuff girls were at home was sitting on her bed looking through a Cosmo magazine,while Blossom was on the still live in the same room but,they don't sleep in the same bed anymore,they have their own beds.

"Hey Blossom,do you like this dress right here" Bubbles said pointing at a long,blue dress with glitter all over it in a prom magazine.

Blossom turn around and looked at the dress "It might look pretty on you" Blossom said.

"I think ok" Bubbles start flipping through the book.

"Then why you ask me?"

"I just wanted to hear you call me pretty" Bubbles smiled.

Blossom rolled her eyes and went back to the computer.

The Powerpuff girls are now Seniors and are getting ready for the prom that is in two weeks and in six weeks they are going to Graduate from High School....They grow up so fast.

"Bubbles I think we should all wear matching dress,but with our own colors."Blossom said typing.

"Oh,yeah we should!" Bubbles said.

"Hell No! I'm not going wear no dress" Blossom and Bubbles turn to the doorway and see Buttercup with her arms folded across her creast.

"C'mon Buttercup,you will look sooo-"

"Don't you say it!" Buttercup said before Bubbles could finish her sentence.

"What?"

"That C word"

"What C word?"

"Cute" Buttercup said fousing the word while she came into the room.

"Tee Hee,But you will"Bubbles laughed.

"Cute is not my middle 's tough" Buttercup ploped on her bed that was next to Bubbles bed.

"I thought Judy was your middle name?" Buttercup looked at Bubbles and then rolled her eyes.

"So girls you ready to graduate?"Blossom said trying to change the subject.

" more .You know she get on my last nearves"Buttercup said sitting up.

"I'm sure going to miss Townville High"Blossom said turning around in the computer chair.

"Then you stay there"Buttercup said.

"Please" Blossom flip her long silky,red hair over her shoulder."I'm too smart to stay there"

Both Bubbles and Buttercup rolled their eyes.

All the girls went back to what they were doing before.

Blossom on the computer.

Bubbles flipping through Cosmo.

And Buttercup laying on the bed....and in which she went to sleep.

Blossom was looking at her email seeing who sent her mail.

'You've Got Mail' that what it said on the computer screen.

Blossom click on the OK and Brick name showed up.

'Finally Brick send me mail.I haven't talked to him in a long time.' Blossom thought to her self.

She drag the mouse over to Brick mail and clicked on it and his message poped up.

'Hey Bloss,srry I didn't talk to in long time' the message said.

Blossom typed back 'What happen to you?'

She wait awhile until his name poped up clicked on it again.

'Busy'

'Busy? Doing what?'

'Just sumthings here and there'

'Like what Brick?'

'Can we change the subject?'

'NO! TELL ME!'

She waited and waited for a respond,but he didn't message her back.

'Damn him' She thought.

Blossom turn the computer off and went over to the closet to get her shoes.

"Where you going?"Bubbles said.

"Out"Blossom said sitting the edge of her bed and put her shoes on.

"Out where?"

"Just out."She tied her laces then stood up and heading out the door.

"I be back"Blossom said.

Blossom walked down the stairs and went out the front door and flew toward The Rowdyruff Boys apartment.

She was pissed and it wasn't that Brick didn't email her back it was that he didn't tell her what he did,because she he might be cheating on if he did,this wasn't the first.

Last year he cheated on her with was so mad that Blossom beat the crap out of Princess,She gave Brick another chance but she still got her eyes on him.

Blossom landed outside of the apartment build and start walking in the build and saw Butch getting the mail out of their mailbox.

"Hey Butch" Blossom said walking over to Butch who was closing the maildoor.

"Hey not here"Butch said.

"What?Than where is he?"Blossom said.

"I can't tell you,he doesn't want me to"Butch said.

"Tell me NOW!" she demand.

"Ok ok" Butch put his hands up in defect."He went to the flower shop"

'What is he doing there?' she thought.

"Ok thanks" Blossom said leaving the build then flew away.

In the sky Blossom was thinking to herself why Brick was at the flower he buying flowers for other girl?Or was it for Blossom?

'He got to be buying Flowers for Princess or that french girl that is in our History class.'

Blossom landed in front of flower shop and looked in the window and saw Brick with a bouquet of roses in a vest.

'I bet those flowers are for the other girl' Blossom went into the shop and stormed over to Brick.

"Hey Blossom,what are you doing here?" Brick said surprised.

"The question is,what are you doing here?" Blossom put her hands on her hips.

"Well,um...Buying Flowers"

"Is it for some other girl?"

"What? No!"

"Than who is it for?"Blossom was heated and was waiting for a answer from him.

Brick handed the bouquet of roses to her.

"Don't give me your other girlfriend's gift to me!"

"Just take it Bloss"

Blossom takes the bouquet and saw a note on there that says 'I love you forever Blossom! Love,Brick'.She looked up from the note and looked at Brick with a shocked look.

Blossom felt so couldn't believe that she acted like that,she was embarrassed.

"Sorry,I love you"Blossom said.

Brick chuckle."I love you too"

Blossom and Brick hugged each other.

Later That Night

Blossom was in front of the full length mirror,brushing her hair then grab a rubber band and put it in her hair and made a was getting ready for bed with her pink pajamas on.

"You going to bed?" Bubbles said walking in the room with her hair down that stop at her mid back.

"Yeah"Blossom said.

Blossom went over to the bouquet that was on the dresser and took a sniff of it.

"That was very nice what Brick did"Bubbles said.

"Yeah,It was" Blossom went over to her bed and layed across it.

"Where Buttercup?"Blossom asked.

"I think she fell asleep on the couch down stairs" Bubbles went out the room and down the stairs to get Buttercup.

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

Blossom's cell phone beeped which mean she got a text message.

She went over to the night table and picked it up and open of a text message,it was a pic message it was from one of her friends,Nicole.

"It better not be a stupid picture" Blossom said pushing the OK button.

A picture of Brick kissing a red haired girl popped up on the dropped the phone in shock.

'I can believe it'

She sat down on the bed and started to cry.

'How could he'


	2. Ch1:Picture Phone

_Sorry if the proloue wasn't that good but,hope you like this one._

**What The Truth?**

**Blossom**

"Girls Hurry Up!" I yelled to Bubbles and Buttercup from downstairs,while I tap my right foot on the floor repeatly.

I was still piss to see the picture Nicole send me last night.I need to get to school so I can ask Brick about the picture with him kissing some girl.

I went in my front pocket and took my phone and flip open to look at the picture again to see who the hell he was kissing.I only thing I see is back of the girl's head,she has long,red hair that stop at her butt just like me and she had long three foot red ribbons from the top of her head.

And I realized who it was.

_'That Basterd'_ I thought.

"Okey,we ready"Bubbles said.

Bubbles and Buttercup came downstairs.

Bubbles was wearing a baby blue V-shirt with a white tank top that shows her belly,and skinny jeans,blue ballet flats,three blue bracelets on each arm,blue nail polish,and blue star earrings.

Buttercup was wearing a lime green tank top,black baggy jeans,combat boots,fingerless black gloves,a nosering,and black and green fingernail polish.

And Me wearing a red headbrand instand of the big bow and hair clip,pink blouse,red pants,pink sandels,pink nail polish,and red hearts earrings.

"Finally,let's go" I put my phone back in my pocket and try to head out the door but, stopped me.

"Blossom don't you want some breakfest?" She said.

"Not today Mom,we gotta go"I put my hand on the door knob.

The Professor and got married when me and the girls were in middle school.I'm so glad that they got married,now I can talk to her about serious stuff that I can't tell Bubbles or we don't call her anymore we call her mom now,because that what she is to us.

"But breakfest is the most important meal of the day"She said.

I turn around to her."I know but,we going to be late."

"You three eating fast before,you can just eat it and then go"

"We should eat" Bubbles said.

"NO WE CAN'T!" I yelled.

Everybody was quiet and looked at me like I was crazy.

I just wanted to get to school I can question Brick about the picture on my phone.

"What your problem? Just eat!" Buttercup said.

"We can at lunch"

"But,I can't wait that long" Buttercup said.

"Me neither" Bubbles ageed with Buttercup.

"Come Blossom,I know you're hungry" Mom said.

I was alittle hungry and if I eat quick and fast I can get to school.

I rubbed my belly and growled."Okey"

smiled and we all walked in the kitchen where there was a stack on pancakes and bacon on each of our plates.

"Mmmm smell good" Bubbles said going to sit down.

I sat down next Bubbles and start eating the pancakes and bacon with my bare hands.

"Uhhh Blossom do you want a fork?"Mom asked handing me a fork.

I shook my head and went back to putting the food down my throat.

"Slow down girl" Buttercup said.

I put the last pancake in my mouth and suck on my fingers and burped.

"Excuse me"I said getting up from the table and grabbing my backpack from the floor and looked at Bubbles and Buttercup who were still eating.

"I'm going to school,thanks Mom"I said waving at who was stunned,left the kitchen and heading out the front door.I went out the door and flew up in the sky start flying toward my school.

Two minutes later I landed outside of the school,where Nicole was waiting for me at.

"Hey Bloss,you got my message?"she asked.

"Yeah" I said in a cold tone.

Nicole gave me a tight hug."I'm so sorry Blossom"

Nicole was a great friend,she always had my back and she was very smart like me.

She had short curly brown hair,Hazel eyes,glasses,and was wearing a short slevee purple shirt,light blue janes,purple ballet flats,and a purple star necklace I gave to her at her birthday.

Me and Nicole broke from our hug and Nicole looked around.

"Where your sisters?"Nicole asked

"I left them at home"I told her."Have you seen Brick?"

"Yeah,he went into the school like five minutes you wanna know?"

"I gotta talk to him"

"Are you going to beat him up?"Nicole said in a excited voice.

I rolled my eyes."No,I am not" but,I thought about it."Or maybe I will" I started to walk and Nicole followed me.

"Can I watch?"

I stopped and turn around to her and smiled alittle."No Nicole you can't" I chuckle.

"Why?"Nicole looked disappointed.

"Because it's between me and Brick"

"Okey whatever" she rolled her eyes and folded her arm across her chest.

"I see you later ok?"I said.

"Ok"

I turn around and walk up the stairs and went into the school.

I turn right and saw Brick talking to a friend at his locker.I stormed the hall,he see me and wave while I come toward him.

"Brick we need to talk!" I said stopping next to him.

"I see you later man" Brick's friend said giving dap before he left.

Now,it was just me and him.

"So what you wanna talk about?"Brick said.

I went to my pocket and took out my phone and search for the picture.

"Blossom what do you wanna talk about?" he said.

When I finally found the picture I show it to him and his eyes was wide.

"Can you explain?" I said.

"How did you get that?" he said.

"Don't worry about that" I put my phone back in my pocket."Worry about what your stupid excuse is going to be"

"Babe look.....she kissed me"

"And you kissed her back!"I yelled.

"No! We were just talking then she lean to me and kissed me."

I wouldn't believe him,I couldn't believe it.I gave him a second chance and he messed it up I don't know what to do,I was so angry.

"Brick Jojo! I gave you a second chance and you messed it up!" a couple of people stopped and stared at us."Blossom please lower your voice" he try to hug me to calm me down but I push away."Don't touch me! I hate you!" tears start sliding down the side of my face.

"I can't believe I believe you loved me!" I said.

"But,I do love you I gave you those flowers yesterday"

"Shut Up!" I slapped him so hard that the sound ehcoed throughout the hall and everybody yelled 'Oooo'.

He rubbed the side of his face.

"Blossom?" I turned around and saw Bubbles and Buttercup looking at me and they were stunned at my action.I put my head down in shame and start running through the crowd and into the bathroom and went into one of the stalls sat on the toilat put my head in my hands and pour out sobbing.

_'I looked so freaking stupid'_ I thought to myself.

"Blossom?" I lift my head up when I heared Bubbles voice.

"Blossom,please come out" I didn't want to I was so embrassment and upset."I know your upset and I feel sorry for you"

"I don't want to be feel sorry for!" I finally reponded.

"Ok,but can you come out so we can talk?"

I got up and open the door then went out to see Bubbles standing next to the sink.

"Blossom are you going to be ok?" she said walking over to me.

I shook my head and she gave me a hug.

"Do you know who he cheated with?"

I broke from her hug and looked at her with tears building up in my eyes.

"Berserk" I gasped and put her hands over her mouth and tears falled down my face again then I went back over to Bubbles and we hugged each other but,I hugged her tighter.

**Brick**

I looked around at the crowd who looked back at me and were whispering to each other.I try to walk away but,Buttercup got in front of me,she looked like she was going to kick my ass.

"What you do to her?" she said with her arms folded.

" of her friends saw me with another girl and-"

"You Son of a Bitch! You cheated on her!" she said before I finish my sentence.

"No I didn't she kissed me!" Student were still standing there looking at us.

"Quite lying and tell me the truth"

"I am.I told to leave me alone then she kissed me"

Buttercup calmed down alittle then signed."You sure?"

"Yeah,I love Blossom and i'm trying not to hurt her again"

I could see that she believe unfolded her arms and put them on the side of her hips and everybody started to walk to class.

"Okey I talk to her later tell her to get back with you" Buttercup said.

"Thanks BC,your a good friend."

"Woah look,I did not say we were friends I just said I talk to her and tell her to get back with you." she said.

I chuckled.

"But anyway who kissed you?" she rised one eyebrow at me.I really didn't want to tell her.

I sign "Berserk" I eyes wided in surprise.

"What!? You should burn your lips" she joked walking away.

I rolled my eyes and start walking to my class but,somebody I don't want to see get in front of me.

"Hey Bricky" the redhaired,long red ribbons,and red-pinkish eyed girl said to me.

"Hey Berserk" She was wearing too much make up,a black jacket,red-pinkish fitted shirt with a black skull on it,red mini skirt,red-pinkish tights,red high-tops,and three earrings on each ear.

"That was a nice show a few minutes ago" she grinned.

"Leave me alone,you made enough trouble already" I said trying to get around her.

"I didn't do was you"

"Berserk go away!" I push her away and start walking.

"Don't worry I see you later at your house!" she yelled out to me.I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

_'How the hell they get to come to this school?'_ I thought.

**Blossom**

Walked in the door before the bell rang with my head down my eyes were puffy and my nose was red,When I glance up everybody was talking about me while I was walking to my seat.I finally realize that what I did was so stupid.I wish I didn't yelled at him,he might was telling the truth but I don't know.

I sat down at my seat and put my head down on the desk.

"You ok Blossom?" a familiar voice said,I lift my head and turn it and saw Dexter with a concern face.

"Yeah" I said.

"You look like you been crying" he said.

"Yeah alittle"

He put his hand on my shoulder."It's going be ok"I smiled sadly.

Dexter is my second best friend,we were friends since he moved to Townville when we were in fifth though he kind of a nerd,he cool to me.

He had glasses,curly red hair,wear white shirt under a purple plaid short slevee jacket,jeans,black high tops,and black watch on his left wrist

"Dexter I think me and Brick are not going to be ok" I said trying to hold my tears back."It's like me and him are far apart." I continued.

"Blossom,I was there and what ever he said to make you upset he is a jerk"

"Its not what he said it what he did that I was so upset about"

"I heared he cheated on you"

We both were silence for a moment.I nodded.

"That you want I can build a unbreakable robot that will kill him"he said angrily.

"No! Dexter,I don't really know if he telling the truth or not"

"Will if he not telling the truth,can you go to the prom with me?"

I smiled."Yeah Dex I will".

He had a really big grin."Great"

"Blossom and Dexter,can you two please stop talking and pay attention" said looking at us over her glasses.

Me and Dexter turn to the board and went back to teaching.

For the first time I wasn't paying attention in class,I was so busy thinking about Brick and Berserk.I wish everything could go back to the way it was when we were younger and I know I promised Dexter that I go to the prom with him but,I really want to go to the prom with Brick instand.

_~I Hope you liked this chapter~_

_~Review please~_


	3. Ch2:LunchTime!

I meant to tell yall before that I-

**Bubbles**:Do Not Own The Powerpuff Girls!

**Me**:Bubbles! I was going to tell them!

**Bubbles**:Tee Hee sorry.

**Me**:Well,you're not going to know what i'm going to say next.

**Bubbles**:Bet I do.

**Me**:Ok what is it?

**Bubbles**:You only own Nicole.

**Me**:O_O....Whatever.

**Bubbles**:;D

_Thanks for the reviews everybody! enjoy the chapter!_

___________________________________________

**LunchTime!**

**Brick**

I take my trey of food to the table where Butch,Mitch,Mattew,and where Boomer is support to be at but,is somewhere else.I look around to see where my blonde brother is at and I found him with Bubbles talking.....and blushing.

I sit down next to Butch,who was laughing with food in his mouth.

"Do you mind and cover your mouth?" I said covering his mouth with my head.

"Sorry but,Mitch just told a funny joke"Butch swallow his food.

"Doesn't give you the right to show your disgustion food that in your mouth" I pick my pizza up and took a bite of it.

"So what's up with you and Blossom? Y'all still cool?"my friend Mattew said.

I swallow my pizza.I really wanted to say we're cool and that all but,I know that won't happen.I shook my head.

"Sorry dude"he is the only person,well girl to believe me and if she tell Blossom to believe me and come back to me before Prom comes than everything will be good.

Boomer finally came to our table and sat down next to Mitch.

"Finally you came over here,man" Mitch said.

"Bubbles just wanted to talk to me"Boomer said.

"About what?"Butch said.

"Different things"Boomer blushed.

I noticed blue ink written on his right looked like numbers._'Did he get her number?'._

"Yo Boomer what that on your hand?" I said.

He really blushed."Her cell phone number".

"Thought so"

"I wish her _'Sister'_ would give me her number" Butch said folding his arms.

Butch liked Buttercup since we started middle school,which when she and her sisters had started knew he liked her but,she hated him good or bad she hated his and Boomer used to try and make her go with him but it never happen.

"Don't worry she'll get around" I said.

"Yeah right" he put his elbows on the table and put his chin in his hands.I kind of felt sorry for him.

"Brick your girlfriend is coming" Mitch said and I turned around and look for Blossom but,all I saw was Berserk and that when I realized he was talking about her.

"Shut up she not my girlfriend!" I said turning back around to Mitch.

I felt hands on my shoulders and my skin crawl of her touch.I try to bounce her hands off my shoulders but instand she hold on to them.

"What do you want?" I said annoyed.

"Just wanted to see my boyfriend" Berserk said massaging my shoulders,I grab her hands and throw them aside then got up and looked at her.

"I am **NOT** your boyfriend! So,stop calling me that!"

She folded her arms across her chest and poke out her bottom lip."Well I know you and Blossom not together anymore"

"That's not true we still together!" I was getting angry now.

"Yeah whatever you say"she smile a evil grin at me.

"We are! And we going to be together forever!"

"Keep telling yourself ,we all know now that you like me"

I balled up my fist,I was really pissed off.

"Shut up Berserk"

"You can't tell me that kiss meant nothing to you which you know that it did"she continued.

"It didn't"I said grinded my stopped and stared at us.

"If it didn't than why you came kissing instand of pushing me away?"

"Berserk Shut Up!" I trying not to punch her in the face.

"Why?Because i'm telling the truth? You're just a punk Brick,you need to stop hiding cause you they will come and bit you like......Princess little secret"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" More people started stare at us.

"It's that little secret that you had ABORTED so nobody could find out that you being the FATHER!"

I snapped.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I punched her in her face so that she fell to the floor with a bloody was shocked,so was I.

I'm so get suspened.

One of the teachers walked over to Berserk to help her up,but she got up by was running down her mouth,she looked at me with hate in her eyes.

"Just a little punk" she turn around and walked out of the cafeteria.

" Jojo" said.

"Yeah,I know I have to go to the Principal office"I said telling him what I have to do.

"That's right" He said.

He walked me out of the cafeteria while all of the student looked at me and talked about me.

_'I can't believe he hit her'_ one of them said.

_'I can't believe he got Princess pregnant' _another one said.

I was so embarrasst at what I did.I was trying my harded not to punch the bitch,but she pissed me off so bad when she shouted about me getting Princess pregnant and told her to get aborten so,nobody not even Blossom could know.I wish this was a bad dream and I could wake up.

Look at the crowd and saw Blossom looking at me in disappointment,I put my head down so she couldn't see me.I didn't want her to see me.

**Blossom**

I watch as walked Brick out of the cafeteria.I was ashame of what Berserk said and what Brick Brick and left everybody went back to their table so did me,Nicole,and Dexter.

"I'm so glad that you broke up with that trouble maker" Dexter said.

"Uh I didn't break up with him yet" I said sitting down at our I said that Nicole and Dexter were both surprise.

"Why?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know.I don't know if I should or shouldn't"

"But what if you get pregnant? He might tell you to get aborten like he did Princess."she said.

"She not going to get pregnant by him,she too smart to have sex at a earily age"Dexter said.

I he said that I thought about last summer,me and Brick almost had I backed out of it,Brick was mad at me for a mouth.

"But what if she does? She will get aborten and I won't be a god mother"

"She NOT going to be pregnant by him!" Dexter yelled at her.

Me and Nicole sat there surprise at Dexter anger.I seen Dexter mad before but he was really piss at what Nicole said.

"Dexter I just saying"Nicole said.

"But She not ok and if she did she skrew up her life.....forever" Dexter took a bite of his sandwich.

I knew Dexter didn't like Brick,everytime I use to talk about him all the time he just be annoyed.

But I really have a feeling that Dex might like me.

_~Review Plz~_

_~;) Hope you like this chapter~_


	4. Ch3:Unwanted Guset

_Sorry if the last chapter was short,but I was getting bored when I got to Blossom POV._

_Review Plz_

**Unwanted Guest**

**Blossom**

School finally let out and all the kids ran out of the school.

Nicole and Dexter were walking with me down the 's been three hours since Brick punch Berserk at lunch and Dexter and Nicole trying to talk me in to breaking up with Brick.

"Blossom we need to talk" Buttercup said walking up beside me with Bubbles behind her.

"About what?" I said.

"About Brick"

When she said that I thought I was going to faint.

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"Please Blossom-" Before Buttercup could finish her sentence Dexter said something,which he shouldn't have done.

"She said she doesn't want to talk about it" Buttercup gave him a death glance then Dexter went quiet.

"So anyway,I need to tell you that Brick is telling the truth and he not cheating on you"

"Since when did you and Brick became friends?" I kept walking fast and looked stingrt ahead.

"Bloss you really need to give him a chance.I know he telling the truth"

"But he got Princess pregnant" Nicole said.

"Yeah but that was then this is now and I think she get back with him"

"I agree with Nicole,he did get Princess pregnant and told her to get aborten and he kiss Berserk" Bubbles look back at her and mummbled "You're not helping"then turn back at me.

"So you getting back with him?" Buttercup said to me.

We exit the school and walked down the I felt something hit at the back of my head."Ouch!" I yelled out I look down and see a rock then turn around to see who threw it and see Brat and Brute at the top of the stairs.

"How dare your boyfriend hit our sister!" Brat yelled at me.

"He not my boyfriend!" I yelled out."Now he not but,three hours ago he was" Nicole said.I looked at her,mouthing "Shut up" and I turn back at the two powerpunk girls.

"It doesn't matter! He hit our sister and we going to kick your ass for it!" Brute said.

"Not if you get through me!" Buttercup said getting in front of me and was ready to fight.

"Buttercup just let it go" I said,I wasn't in the mood to deal with these two little I want to do is go home and pretect today didn't happen.

"No way!We never back down a fight!" I shook my head."This time we are" I went flying into the sky with Bubbles behind me.

I look behind me and see Buttercup still at the stairs yelling at the Punk Girls."Buttercup come on!" I yelled out to looked up at me then back at them then put her middle finger up at them then fly up to us.

"Let's go" Buttercup said.

We go back to flying home.

~Few Seconds In the Sky~

"Why didn't you just knock their lights out?" Buttercup said.

"Maybe because she wants to go to the Prom"Bubbles said.

"Beside that."I said.

"Then What is it?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't want to sink to their level" I really wanted to kick their ass but,right now I just want to go home.

"I don't don't deserve to go around and act like they run the place." Buttercup said."They kind of do" Bubbles said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Not really Bubbles,people are just scared of them that's all and who the hell told them to come to our school anyway?"

"Yeah,they hardly in class" Bubbles said.

"They only to our school to steal our boyfriends"I that will make Buttercup mad.

"BUTCH IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she said angrily.

Bubbles just giggled and I chuckle a little.

**Brick**

I just left my job at Journy in the mall.I'm suspened for a week and Principal Fytenn said I could go to my Prom since I haven't gotten in troblem this year.I took my iPod out and put my earphones in my ears then start bobbing my head to 'LMFAO'.I fly up in the air and head home.

I thought that if I was suspened for five days I can go to work early than my regular time i'm suppose go to work,that mean I can get out of work early and I don't have to stay at home doing and Butch are the only ones who work,Butch work at the radio place called Jamz 98.2,he olny work there after school and Boomer don't have a job because his stupid ass keep getting fired.

I landed outside of my build,it was a broke down place it had junkies hanging around here sometime begging for money,it was really the only place we could afford at the moment.

I walk in the build and walk up the stairs since the eveltors were I got to my floor I put the key in the door but, it was looked like it was broke open so I just push the door open and saw three people I did not want to see when I got were sitting on the wore out sofa.

"Honey you're home!" Berserk said with a evil smile on her face.

I sighed."What the hell you doing?" I walked in and closed the door behind me,I took my earphones out of my ears and stove the iPod back in my pocket.

"Boomie let us in" Brat said.

"Boomer!" I yelled.

Boomer came out of the bathroom and looked at me in a nerves look.

"Oh you're home?" he said.

"Why the hell are their here?"

"Well I told them to leave,but..."Boomer looked down at the floor.

"But what?"I said angrily.

"....They kicked the door open"

"That explains way the door was broken open." I said.

The girls were laughing."Stop laughing it's not funny and you should get out!" I yelled at them,but they just look at me and giggles.

"You so funny Bricky" Berserk said.

"Don't call me that" I walk over to a chair that is cross from the couch.

"So where were you?"Brute asked.

"I was at know a 'Job'?" I won't amesed.

Brat flip her blonde,pigtail hair over her shouder."Look we didn't come here to talk,we here for to kick your ass" Brat and Brute stood up and was in a attack postion.I got up too and hold up my fist."Hey wait don't fight in the apartment" Boomer said getting in between us.

"Get out the way Boomer! We need to teach your brother not to mess with the Powerounk Girls."Brute yelled at him.

"Yeah Boom,Move!" I said.

"No we should go...." Berserk said getting up from her spot.

"....We didn't here for that" she and Brute put their fists down and so I.

"Why not?" Brat asked.

"We here so I can tell you to watch out and stay away from Blossom before something bad going to happen...." She had a frown on her face.

Ding!

A ding sounded and The girls frowns turn into a smile."....And we came here for your brother's pasta" they ran to the table and sat down while Boomer went to the stove and put on oven gloves then took the Pasta out and put it on the table.

'Wow' I thought as I shook my head then walked over to the table and grab a plate.

After I eat i'm going to Blossom house and tell her that Berserk kiss me.I can't let her go,I don't know if I can live without her.

**Blossom**

I walked in the kitchen where I saw Mom() chopping carrots.I wanted to tell her about me and Brick relationship problem and I hoping she will give me advice.

"Mom" I said walking up to her with a sad face.

"Hey 's up?" She asked turning her head to me and stopping chopping carrots.

"Me and Brick......we having problems" I said.

"Lets sit down" she walked over to the table then took out seat and sat down."Now what's going on?"

I sighed."I think he cheating on me" she reached out her arms and hugged me and I hugged her back.

"It's going be ok" we broke from our hug,I was trying to hold my tears back.

"I really don't know if he cheating on me or not"

"Have you asked him if he was?"

I shook my head."I didn't have send me a picture of him kissing another girl" a tear fell down my cheek and Mom grab my hand and spreeze it tight."If he is cheating on you,you should leave him"

"But it seem like he telling the truth and everybody keep telling me to get back with him." I said wrapping my tears away.

"I think you shouldn't listen to anybody but yourself." she said.

I guess she right I should know what I should do instand of listening to everybody else want me to like Buttercup who keep begging me to get back with him and Brick hasn't even call or came over to ask me for forgiven.

"I guess I think about it" I said.

"If that what you want you go and do it."

"Thanks Mom" I gave her hug.

"When you go into the living room can you tell the Professor and the girls that dinner is almost ready?" she asked when I let go of our hug.

"Yeah sure" I said leaving the kitchen.I walked in the family room and see the Professor and Bubbles looking at 'The Hills'.

"Mom said that dinner is almost ready" I said to them when I went to sit down next to them.

"I'm trying to understand why that blonde girl is marry that mean,hairy blonde is just a-hole" Me and Bubbles laughed.

Then the doorbell rang."I got it" I said getting up and heading to the door.I open it and right there standing was Brick.

"What you doing here?" I hissed at him.

"Look i'm sorry for today" he said.

"I don't if I can accpted your apogize" I said folding my put his head down."So this is it?" he said.

"I'm sorry but yes" I lift his head and he had tears balling up in his eyes.

"Bloss you have to believe me,she kissed me" he said.

"Brick I think you should leave" I was about to close the door until he put his foot in front of the door the stop it from closing."Just give me another chance" I looked at him as his tears roll down the side of his face."Please" I signed and wrapped the tears off his face with my hand."Can you go to the Prom?" I asked.I wanted to give him a chance,I don't know why but I could tell in his eyes that he sorry and he was trying to get him off of him.

He nodded his head and sniffed."If you go to the Prom with me then I come back with you" he smiled when I said that then he hugged me."I'll be there....I promise" he whisper to me.

"You better be there" I whisper back.

_~Wait until the next chapter~_

**Buttercup**:Will I have my POV?

**Me**:Yeah.....whatever.

**Boomer**:Me too!

**Me**:Oook?

**Bubbles**:I want one too!

**Berserk**:Me three.

**Me**:You will get a POV when I say you get a POV!

**Berserk**:If you don't get you I'll kick your ass!

**Me**:If you do that I'll kill you.

**Berserk**:......

**Me**:So anybody else have a problem?

**Everybody**:No!

**Me**:Good. :)

_~Hope you enjoy the story so far~_


	5. Ch4:Shopping!

_Thx everybody who review this story! I thought this story wouldn't be good,but whatever glad you love it and hope you keep reviewing and reading my story.I'm trying not to make it too fast or too enjoy! ;)_

**Shopping Day**

**Blossom**

Me,Bubble,Buttercup(had to make her go with us),and Nicole all went to DEB (which is in the mall) to shop for a dress to wear to the Prom which is in three days.I am so excited and that this is my last year in school and a big step to the real world and worry that Brick isn't coming to the Prom,but why should I be?He might come....hopefully.

Me and the girls walked in the shop and we were greeted by a tall,skinny blonde long haired girl,who had big pretty blue eyes.

"Hi welcome to DEB's,do you need any help?" she asked.

"Yeah we looking for some dresses for Prom" I said.

"Our dress are over here on this side" she pointed to the right side where all different dresses are at."Thank you" I said.

"You welcome" she smiled then walked to the back while we walked over to the right side,where all the dress are.

"Oh this is nice" Nicole said holding up a long strapless,purple glitter dress that had little dark and light purple flowers at the top."That will look cute on you Nicole" Bubbles said.

"I think so too" Nicole went to a mirror and press the dress up agniast her to see how it would look on her and looked nice on her,even if she doesn't have it on.

"Yeah it does"I said.

"Why am I here?" Buttercup asked standing next to me with her arms folded.

"To find a dress for the Prom" I said.

"I don't like wearing dresses" she said.

"It's just for one night BC" Bubbles said looking through rank of the same short blue dress with a white ribbon wrap around the waist line.

"I don't care! I hate them"

I rolled my eyes and walked away from Buttercup negative attitude.I was looking around and saw a dress that I just had to was a short cocktail,pink,strapless and a few rhinestones on the side of the dress with pink and white layers at the end of looked so sexy and cute,I walked over to it and pick the tag up and saw the high price which was $220.00! I drop the tag and dug in my purse and took out $200.00 that I got from tutoring students and helping around the house.

"Hey Bubbles! Can I borrow twenty dollars?" I asked her.

"Why?" she sighed."Don't you have enough money?"

"Well I don't,so give it to me"I said with my hand out.

"But I need it for my dress" she hold up a blue short dress that was split down in the front.I looked at the dress I really wanted then looked back at Bubbles with sad puppy dog eyes like she does when she wants something from the Professor.

"Blossom!"I kept looking at turn her head so she won't see my sad eyes."Pleasseeee"I said sadly.

She inhale then exhale then went into her purse and pull out twenty dollars and handed it to me.

"Thank You Bubbles" I said with a big smile on my didn't say anything to me,she just walked toward Buttercup and Nicole who were fighting about Buttercup wearing a dress.

I looked through the rank of the same dress I wanted to wear to find my size.I find it and while I was walking to the counter to pay for my dress I heared a familiar voice at the shoe area.

"I hope they do break up because I am getting so tired of them" I stopped and turn my head and saw Princess talking to a short black haired girl who needed braces.

"Don't tell me you still like him"the black haired girl said.

"No way! I would never go back to him,I was just with him to piss her off"Princess both laughed.

I wondering what they or who they talking about,they not talking about me and Princess learn her lesson?

"And I heared that you gotten pregnant by him" black hair girl said,That when I knew they were talking about me and Brick because everybody at school were talking about it.

"Umm....well...."before Princess could answer her friend pointed me out that when I started walking again.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Princess yelled out.

"I didn't hear anything" I lied still walking.

"Please I saw you looking at us."black hair girl said.

I stopped and turn around to them."So if I was,what are you going to do about it?" I said.

Princess and her friend just stood their with they arms folded.

"That what I thought" I smile then turn back around and got in line to pursure my dress.

"Don't keep smiling miss goody-goody,but your little boyfriend got me pregnant" Princess said out loud so everybody could hear her.I try to ingront her but,she was pissing off again and I was going kick her ass again.I kind of knew that it was true.

"And the bartard made me get aborden" she got beside me with a big grin on her face.

"Your boyfriend is a real bitch you know that?" black hair girl said getting beside me too.I wanted to punch both of them in the face so they can shut line moved up alittle and these two stupid little girls followed up with me.

"I know that you two need to leave me alone or I will kick your ass in three seconds" I hold up three fingers.

"Whatever Blossom,let's go Becky" Princess said walking away with her nose up in the air and Becky following behind her.I guess Princess didn't want to get her pretty little face mess up and i'm glad she finally left so I don't have to put up with her.

The girl in front of me payed for her dress then got out of the line and I put my dress on the counter so the teenage girl could ring it up.

"Hey Blossom" I turn my head around and see Nicole heading my way with Bubbles and Buttercup behind her and Buttercup wasn't happy.

"Do you think Buttercup will look cute wearing this?" she hold up a long light green and black dress with high slit down the right side.I picture Buttercup in it and she would look cute,so I nodded my head and Buttercup really heated up.

"Shut up! No I would not!" she yelled at me while I gave the girl my money.

"C'mon Buttercup you will looking really cute and Butch...."

"I DON'T LIKE BUTCH!!!" Buttercup yelled at Bubbles then stormed out of the store when the girl gave me my dress and looking at me like _'what her problem'._

I got out of the line and Nicole walked up to the counter and put the her dress and the dress she picked out for Buttercup lay down.

"How much?" Nicole asked pulling out her credit card and giving it to her.I rolled my eyes while Bubbles giggled,Nicole turn to me and I love Nicole.

**Buttercup**

God I hate Nicole.I hate Blossom's friends,what a bunch of better not buy me that dress,I hate dresses I don't care if it's a prom I hate it soooo much.

After I left out of the store I went to the food court to get something to eat,I went to a burger place and got in line and went into my pocket and pull out a twenty dollar bill that the Professor gave me.

"Well well well,look who we have here" said a familiar snitchy voice and turn around see Brute and Berserk with shopping bags in their what I need.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I said.

"Shopping. Duh" Brute said talking to me like I was stupid.

"No shit!"

"You really need to watch your mouth Buttercup" Berserk said with a smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes and turn back around to the line.I really have no time to mess with these sluts.

"You are you doing here" Brute said.

"It's none of your business" the line moved up a little.

"Are you support to be shopping?"Berserk said.

"No.I don't shop for no dresses."

"Who anything about dresses?" they started they got."So you are going to the prom" Brute said.

"Yeah but,i'm not wearing a dress"

"What you going wear rip jeans?" they busted out laughing.I really didn't find anything they said funny,they were stupid little girls who had nothing else better to do but ruin somebody else the line moved up again my cell phone rang,it must be Blossom or Bubbles wondering where i'm at.I went into my pocket and pull out my neon green cell and check out the caller was great,what does he want now?

I push the talk button then put it to my ear."What do you want?"I said grumpy.

"Hello to you too" he said.

"Whatever just tell me what you want"

"I just wanted to know where you at?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Brute asked with her hands on her hips.

I narrowed my eyes at her."I'm at the mall.......Butchie" I said with a big grin on my face and Brute mouth wide open.I knew that Brute had a crush on Butch,I just thought that I play a little with her.

"Butchie?"he said confused.

"So we going to the Prom saturday,baby?" I said in a sweet voice.

Butch had no idea why I was acting sweet to him.

"Yeah babe we are.....I guess"

"Let me talk to Butch!" Brute yelled at me.

I put one finger in her face to tell her to shut up."That's very rude you know?"I went back to talking sweet to Butch again.

"I can wait so you can see my dress"

"Buttercup what's wrong with you?"he said.

"Love ya bye" I made a kissing sound then hang up push the end button.I looked at Brute who was really pissed off.

"Come on Berserk i'm not hungry anymore" Brute walked away and Berserk following her.I turn back around to the line,it was moving up again and when I got to the counter I finally got my food,got out of the line and when I was looking for a table I see Butch,Brick,and Boomer heading my .

"Hey Babe!" Butch said waving at the hell are they doing here?I kept walking pretecting that they weren't there.

"BC!" Butch yelled for my name.

I stop and turn around and Butch was walking to me while Brick and Boomer were standing against a wall.

"Why didn't you answer me at first?"

I sighed."We not going together Butch.I just said that cause Brute was standing beside me." I looked disappointed.I was feeling bad at that moment,having to play with Butch's heart and making him think that I liked him the same way he liked me."I thought you later then" before he could leave I grab his arm with my free hand.

"Look i'm sorry but we can go to the Prom Saturday" his had a grin on his face."Really?"he said.

"Really"

He gave me a huge I would punch his lights out but,this time I gave him a hug back.

We let go of our hug."But we only going as friends" I said.

He nodded then went over to his brothers and told them that I was going to the Prom with him.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to a table to eat my food.I good to take Butch to the prom.....as a friend.

**Brick**

As we were leaving the mall Butch was still excited that Buttercup is going to the Prom with of me is happy for him,half of me what him to shut up.

"I can't wait until saturday! Me and her dancing together" Butch said with a big smile on his cell phone rang and I went into my pocket to pull it out and I check the caller ID and it was is she calling me?

"Hello?" I said putting the phone to my face.

"Hey baby,I see you getting for prom" I looked around to see where she was at.

"I'm behind you stupid" she said.I stopped and turn around and see her inside sitting on a bench with a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Shopping for Prom silly"

"Why are you calling me?"

"So I can tell you,you should come over to my house and pick me up"

"I'm not doing shit for you" I mumble in the phone.I looked from the corner of my eyes and see a mother covering her son ears and gave me a disgusted look then walked away._'Whatever'_ I rolled my eyes.

"I just want to see you" she said.

"I don't! I'm going to the Prom with Blossom and you need to leave me alone or I swear to god I will kill understand me?" I said and Butch were looking at me.

"Whatever you say Bricky" she hang up the phone,got up and walked through the crowd halls.

"Who was it?"Boomer asked as I flipped my phone closed then put it in my pocket.

"Nobody"

I really want all of this to be over so badly.

_~Sorry if this chapter wasn't so good~_

_~Thx 4 reading~_

**Buttercup:**YES! I got a POV! :D

**Me:**Well you welcome.

**Buttercup:**Oh thanks.

**Me: **:)

**Berserk:**Hey!What about my POV?

**Me:**You don't get one.

**Berserk:**F*** you!

**Me:**And that's why you don't get a POV and nobody likes you.

**Berserk:**What you talking about everybody loves me.

**Me:**Whatever you say. (roll eyes)

_~enjoy the story,try to make the next chapter better~_


	6. Ch5:I Don't Wanna Think About It

_Hey readers! Look,I know that you been wondering why some sentences don't make when I write it on the document page it shows but when I publish on here some of the words be missing.I know I typed it on here._

_Just wanted to tell you that cause I already got two reviews about it._

_~Hope you love my story~_

_P.S. ALOT OF FLASHBACK!!!_

**Ch.5**

**Don't Wanna Think About It**

**Blossom**

I was sitting under a tree on top of a hill that look over Townville and is the most perfect place to watch a sunset.I like to come up when I have alot of stuff on my mind or when me and Brick were together we use to have a pinic here.

I remember when Brick first brought me were in 10th grade and it was three months after we stay dating.

~FLASHBACK~

"Brick where are you taking me?" I said as a blind fold is over my eyes and tied around my head so I can't see anything,Brick was leading me by my hand somewhere that he said was the most greatest place in Townville.

"It's a surprise." Brick said.

"It better not be a stupid trick"

"It's not a trick or stupid"

We finally stop and was trying to untie my blind fold so I can see,but Brick untied it for me and I see a the sunseting and the City of Townville lights on at the bottom and a perfect fall breezy blowing in the air.

"Aww Brick,it's pretty" I said with a smile on my face.I throw my arms around his neck and lips him on the lips a coulpe of times.

"Your the pretty one" he said.I blushed then we kissed passinatly,it felt like a movie that I wish would never end.I wanted this moment to last forever.

We broke from our kiss then we looked into each other eyes.

"You are so beautiful,I will always love you"he caress my cheek then kiss my cheek then work his way down to my neck and start kissing and sucking on it.I moan a little as I closed my eyes and forgot about everything,we were in our own little world and I was liking it.

~FLASHBACK OVER~

_'Can't read my,can't read my poker face....' _Lady Gaga sang on my cell phone,I reach in my pocket and pull out my phone and see on the caller ID Dexter's name.I push the Talk button then put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Hey Bloss,what you doing?"he sounded kind of nervous for some reason.

"Nothing 's up"

"Can you come over I gotta tell you something"

"What's about?"

"Just Come please" then he hang up.I push the End button then put it back in my pocket then got up and looked at the sunseting.I signed of disappointed cause I really didn't want to leave yet,but Dexter really want me to I have to watch it some other time.

**Dexter**

I was laying across my bed looking up at the ceil.I just finish talking to Blossom on the phone.I really need to tell her the truth about my feelings for her,I gotta tell her I love her and I want to be my girlfriend.I can't back out like last time when she came over.

We were in the kitchen study for the SAT last month.

~FLASHBACK~

It was a hot day even though it was May which mean that June was and Blossom was study in my kitchen,she was seating across from me wearing a button down shirt and red plaid skirt she looked so beautiful with her long,red hair in a ponytail to keep it away from her face that is rosy red cheeks,red full lips,and big beautiful pink eyes that I can look at forever.

"Dexter?" Blossom said waving her hand in front of my face breaking me from her beauty.

"Huh? Yeah?" I said.

"Stop staring off in space and study"

"I can do this stuff in my dream" I laughed,she sounded like a angel.

"Whatever you say " she chuckle.

I was telling the truth I could do this in my sleep.I been a straight A student since I start school,i'm a boy genuis for crying outloud i'm just studing with Blossom because I want her near me without her crimial boyfriend,Brick,inturrputing our time to together.

After a few minutes Blossom starts faning herself with her hand and sweat comes down her forehead.

"Woah,it's too hot in here" she said under button two buttons on her blouse showing a little bit of cleavage.I really gotten hot then.

"I'm going to get a fan" I said getting up hoping my manhood wasn't poking up.I go to the closet and found the machine fan.

"So are you going to asks her out yet?" a voice said behind me.I turn around and see my tall,blue eyed,blonde haired sister,Dee Dee,in short shorts,pink tube top that show her stomach,and flip flops.

"Asks who?" I said.

" you going to asks her to be your girlfriend?"

"No! She just a friend who is a girl" I turn around grabbed the fan by the handle then picked it up.

"Yeah,sure she I know you like her" she then turn around and walked is twenty years old with no job and still living with mom and dad like she a I feel like i'm the older siblen.

I go back in the kitchen where it look like Blossom is looking into space.

"What's wrong?"I asked putting the fan down on the counter top facing our area.

"Nothing just thinking that's all" she said going back to writing on her paper.I plug the cord in the wall then push the on button and it started to blow.I sat back down then look up at Blossom and see her button up her top.

"That feel good" she said pulling her ruberband off her hair then it started to dance in the breezy of the cool wind.I really wanted to kiss her.

"Blossom can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said sweetly.

"I-I-Lo" before I could finish her cell phone went into her bag and pull it out then answer it.

"Hello"

"BLOSSOM!" I heared the Major yelled through the phone and Blossom having it far from her ear.

"MOJO IS ROBBING THE BANK!" he conutined.

"Okey Major i'm on my way" she said before hanging her phone up then putting it back in her bag.

"Sorry Dex gotta go stop can study some other time ok?" she got up then gather all her stuff,putting them in her bag then putting it on her back.

"It's ok go" I said with a fake smile.

" ya" she walked out of the kitchen then I heared the door open then closed.

As the fan was blowing in my face I put my head down on the table feeling stupid.

~FLASHBACK OVER~

"Dexter! Blossom here!" Mom yelled from downstairs.

I got up then walked downstairs and see Blossom with my mom beside her.

"Hey Blossom" I said.

"Hey" she responded.

"I'm going to make you want to join us?" mom asked her.

"No it's ok my dad called me and told me to eat with them for dinner cause he and mom got something to tell me."

"Ok then I just leave you two to talk" mom then walked into the kitchen to get dinner ready.

Me and Blossom just stood there looking at each other for a few minutes until she said something.

"Soooo....what you wanna tell me?" She asked.

"Well Blossom..." I said feeling my hands shaking."...I been having these feelings and...."I swallow my spit then went back to talking."....I want you to know that I-I-I Love you."

Blossom stood there shock at my three letter words,I was surprised too.I thought I couldn't do it but,I did.

"Wow...ummm,I have to go....bye Dex" she said heading out the front door.

I finally told her and now she ran off without saying those same words back to me.I will have her one day and nobody not even Brick will get in my way.

**Brick**

"What is my notebook?" I said looking under my bed.I couldn't find it,all I found was my messy clothes under there.

"Butch! Where my red notebook?"I yelled to my brother.

"I don't know!" he yelled back at me.

"Damnit" I mumbled.I kept looking for my notebook is my everything and has all my thoughts in it,it was kind of like a diary to me I took it everywhere I I try to keep away from my two buttheads brothers.

I open my dresser draw and dug through the clothes,I grab something then pull it was a picture of me and Blossom at Townville park around the fall season,the picture was tooken from the side of had her arms wrapped around my neck and I had my arms wrapped around her waist and we both were looking at each other.

~FLASHBACK~

Me and Blossom are holding hands and walking in the park where it is the middle fall and has the great weather breeze ever.

"I'm so glad that you gave me another chance Blossom" I said.

"Brick you know this is your last chance,i'm not going to give you another" she said.

"Yeah"

I pull out my carama out of my jacket pocket and point it to Blossom.

"Blossom" she turn her head to me and I push the button then snap.

"Hey!" she shouted.I laughed at her stupid face on the digial camara took the camara from me and snap a picture of me,she started laughing then show me my picture.I looked so stupid.

"Now who look stupid?" she chuckled.

"Let's take a picture together"I took the camara and start looking around for somebody so they can take a picture of us.

I spot a old man walking with a German dog.

"Hey! Can you take a picture for us?"I yelled to nodded his head then walked over to us with the dog,I hand him the camara told him what to do cause he really didn't know what to do.I head over to Blossom and wrap my arms around her waist and pull her to me then she warp her arms around my neck.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" I said back to her with a smile.

Snap goes the flash.

~FLASHBACK OVER~

"Yo Brick I found your notebook" Butch said walking into my room with my notebook in hand as I put my picture back in the drawer.

"Where was it?" I asked.

"Boomer's room" he threw my notebook on my bed.

"I'm going to kill him" I stood up and walked out of the room with Butch.

"So what was you doing?"he asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"What you think looking for my book" I open the refrigerator

and took out two beer cans for both of us.

"No I mean what were you doing while you were on the floor"he took the can away from me then open it.

"Oh um,just thinking that's all"

"Bout Blossom?"I took a slip of my drink then nod my head.

"It's going to be ok"

I sighed."I hope"

**Blossom**

I can't believe that my friend who is like a brother to me likes me.I had to get out of there,I couldn't say anything to him about that.I'm already haven't relationship troblems with Brick I don't need more of this on my mind and what am I support to say to him next time I see him?I can't tell him I love him cause I kind of don't.

I landed on the porch then put the key in and unlock the door then push it in.

"I'm home!" I yelled through the house as I close the door behind me then walk to the kitchen where everybody was at.

"Finllay,I thought you would never come.I'm hungry" Buttercup said rubbing her belly.

"I had to do something BC" I said sitting down between the professor and Bubbles.

"Well now that everybody is here we have something to say" Mom said sitting down next the and Dad hold each other hand before talking.

"You going to have a baby brother or sister" the Professor said with a smile on his mouth dropped in surprise at what he said I couldn't believe it Mom is pregnant.I look at Bubbles who was happy because she won't treated the baby anymore then at Buttercup who eyes were wide.

"Really?" Buttercup asked.

Mom nodded her head then Buttercup grew a smile across her face.

"Great!What you calling it?"Bubbles asked in excitement.

"We want you to decided" Dad said.

"If it's a girl we can name it Beth" I said.

"Eww that ugly we name it Betty" Bubbles said.

"It's not a girl it's going to be a boy and we going to name it Bruce"Buttercup said.

"That's stupid it's a girl!" I respond.

We agrue throughout the dinner about what the name is going to be for the baby and wondering if it's a girl or a boy.I really think we should call it Beth cause it a very pretty to me.

I still can't believe she !

_~Hope you like this chapter~_

**Bubbles:**Yay we having a brother or sister.

**Me:**Yep.

**Blossom:**We should really call it Beth.

**Buttercup:**We calling it Bruce!

**Bubbles:**No Betty! It pretter then your stupid names!

**Me:**How about I name it since this is my story.

**Blossom:**But who the main character and your favorite PPG?

**Me:** it doesn't mean I have to do what you tell me to do.

**Blossom:**Yes it does.

**Me:**Well I like the name Bliss.

**Girls:**BLISS?!

**Me:**Uh yeah.

**Buttercup:**Well let's the reader vote.

**Me:**Okey fine.

_~Wait for the next chapter and review this one send your vote in it too~_

_~VOTE 4 BLISS~_

**Buttercup:**Bruce

**Blossom:**Beth.

**Bubbles:**Betty.

_~Plz Vote~_

_;)_


	7. Ch6:One Nite Only Pt1

_Thx 4 the reviews!_

_And srry if it been awhile since I write but,I have school and homework so some of the chapters are going to be coming in a little late._

_Enjoy the story,It's their Prom! :)_

**One Nite Only**

**Blossom**

"Bubbles hurry up! The boys are coming soon!" I said banging on the bathroom door.

Tonight is our Senior Prom and the boys are coming to pick us up in a limo.I'm so excited and I can't wait until I see Brick there,maybe he will show he will and hopefully Bubbles will get out of the bathroom so I can get ready.I bang on the door again."Bubbles!" I shouted.

"Hold on,i'm coming!" she yelled back at me.

The door finally open and Bubbles was in her blue bathrobe with her hair up in a bun.

"Finally I thought you would never get out of there" I joked walking pass her.

"Whatever Blossom and I don't know why you rushing me the boys are coming in two hours" she said before walking out of the bathroom and closing the door.

"I want to be ready before they get here" I yelled through the closed door.I took my clothes off then threw them on the floor then turn the shower on and got my red shower cap on my head and put my long red hair in it so it won't get wet,I walk into the shower and start washing my body with the soap.

I can't believe this,me and my sisters are going to college,but we not going to the same college thought about it and we all agree that we should go to different schools.

Bubbles going to University of Maimi

Buttercup going to University of Oregon

And Me going to New York I know what you thinking why am I going to this school and not Harvard? Will I wanted to go when I was younger but now I just want to go to see how it might not be bad.

After a while I turn the water off then get out of the shower and pick up my pink towal then wrapped it around me then took my shower cap off and my hair drop back down to my waist.I brushed my teeth right quick then when I was finish a knock at the door.I walk to the door and open was Buttercup with a green towal hanging over her shoulder.

"Hey BC,you lucky I just got out of the shower" I rolled her eyes,I could tell she really didnt care.

"Whatever just move out of my where" she pushed me aside and walk in the bathroom.

"How rude" I said sounding just like the little girl off of my favorite old show 'Full House'.

"Don't really care" she took off her shirt then threw it on the floor.

"What's your problem?"I put my hands on my been having this bad attition since this morning and it really bugging me.

"Nothing,it just that I dont want to go" she then unzipped her pants and dropped them on the floor,she was now in her black sports bra and dark green patties.

"Oh I get it now" she turn her head to knew what or who I was talking about.

"What?"she asked.

"You don't want to go because of Butch" Buttercup started to blush.

"No!" she yelled.

"Yes you you didn't want to go with him then you shouldn't have told him"

"I told him I go with him cause I felt sorry for him" she walked over to the shower and turn the water on.I closed the door so noone can see her undress.

"Well,what you going to do after tonight?He going to think you like him"she sighed when I said that.

"I told him I go as a friend" she took her bra off then threw it on the floor.I look at her breasts and wish my was like hers,they look so perfect.B-cups just the I want unlike my C-cups that i'm getting tired turn her head and notice me looking at her breasts,she cover them with her arms.

"Wow,Blossom I didn't know you could be just lesbian pervent" she said.I laughed.

"We sisters and if we weren't I would be with you" I said.

"Whatever,get out so I can take my shower without you getting horny" she chuckled.

"Okey I leave,but Buttercup remember don't hurt Butch feelings ok?"she gave me a thumbs up then I left the bathroom.

I walked into our room and I see Bubbles in her dress,fixing her hair in the mirror.

"You very pretty" I said.

"Not yet,I have to put my make up on" she said without looking at you welcome.I rolled my eyes and walked over to the chair where my pink dress was laying at.

"So you going to take Brick back?That stupid" Bubbles said. I was stunned.I didn't know how to repond,she just caught me off guard.

"I-I don't think so" I said taking my towal off then walked to the dresser and open the drawer.

"Look Blossom,I know you want to get back with him,but I really don't think you should" she put her lip gloss on as I pull my pink underwear out and on.

"Bubbles you don't know what you talking about" I said.

"I know more then you"

"Okey what do you know?" I asked putting my hands on my turns to me."I know you don't want to believe it Blossom,but Brick cheated on you two times and you not doing anything bout it"I grab my dress and slip it on then zipped it up."Bubbles,I know you want what's best for me,but I can take care of myself"I said straighting my dress.

"Blossom you think you know everything,but you really don't!"Bubbles shouted with anger.

"I know that I love him!" I shouted back.

"But does he love you back!" I went quiet I didn't say anything else,I just turn my back to her and sat down on the edge of Buttercup's bed,a couple of tear drops roll down my cheek with that was making my hands shake and have hate in my eyes.

"Maybe he does" I said.

"Yeah whatever"she room was quiet and I wrapped the tears away and got back up again.I look at Bubbles who went back to putting her make up back on in the mirror.I was shocked at what Bubbles said,I never really knew that what she thought about the whole thing.I walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed my pink open toes shoes and put them on.

"Sorry Bloss,but I had to say it" Bubbles said.I didn't respond,I just walked over to the dresser and put on my don't know what she talking about I know he love me.

**Brick**

I in the bathroom getting ready for the my red tie and tie it around my neck then comb and brush my hair then put my red cap on backwards.

"Hey there sexy" I said to reflecten in the mirror.I wore a tux with my red tie and instand of dress shoes I have red high tops.I was so glad that this day has finally came,Blossom is going to take me back after the rumors and the picture on her I started making kisses faces at my reflection in the mirror a loud banging was at the door.

"What!" I shout at one of brothers.

"Get out I gotta brush my teeth!" Boomer shouted back to me.

"I'm coming!" I look me up and down in the mirror to make sure that everything so looked good."You said that 20 minutes ago!" he said.I just rolled my eyes and walked to the door then open it to see Boomer standing at the doorway with his black tux on with his arms crossed his chest looking at me.

"There the stupid bathroom,go and use it so we can leave" I said walking pass him as he walked in the bathroom.

"Thank you" he said.

I walk in the kitchen to see Butch sitting at the table eating a my god don't he know that his breath?God he so stupid at times.

"Why the hell are you eating?" I asked.

"I eat when am nervous" he he doesn' just hungry.

"Since when?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Since now.I'm taking Buttercup to the Prom and i'm really nervous so the only way to calm me down it food" he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Whatever"

_'-one guns,lay down your arms,give up the fight....' _Green Day sang on my cell phone in my pocket.I reach in my pocket then pull it out and looked at the caller was Berserk._'Why is she calling me?' _I thought to myself as I push the talk button then began the phone to my ear.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Hello to you too"she said.

"I don't have time for you what do you want?"

"Can you come to my house right quick?Please I have to tell you something in person"she plead.

"Last time I went somewhere to meet you,you kissed me" I said reminding her of that night that made mine and Blossom life diffcult now.

"Look this is different,it just come,I won't mess with you anymore"she really sounded serious about this,she might just leave me alone if I go.

I sighed."Okey,I'm coming" I said.

"Great!see ya" she said before hanging up.

"Was that Berserk?" Butch asked as I push the end button.I nodded."She want me to come to her house"

"But we have to pick the girls up" Boomer said walking in the kitchen."Yeah,Blossom want you to be there" Butch said.

"Just tell her I meet ya'll at the dance later" I rolled his eyes.

"Okey I tell her but,don't be really late" Butch said getting up to throw his trash away."Thanks bro.I see ya later" I walked out the door and down the stairs then left out the apartment build and flew up in the me get this thing over with so I can get to my love,Blossom,who have had her heart hurt by me and is not going be hurt ends now.

**Dexter**

"Say cheese" my mom said before a big flesh went out and blinding was Prom and my mom was taking pictures of me in every angle."Mom can you please stop taking pictures?I'm about to go blind." I said blinking my eyes so I can see family was downstairs in the living room watching me get ready for the Prom.

"I'm sorry sweetie,but it just that you all most graduting soon and i'm so excited." a tear rolled down her man,here she go."Dear he still going to be your baby"my dad said to mom."I know,but the years went by so fast" mom reach her arms to me and hugged me tightly.I could hardle my phone virbiated in my pocket she let go of me so I can answer god.I went in my pocket and pull out my cell and see on the caller ID a unfamiliar number.

"Who that your 'girlfriend'?" Dee Dee said.

"No shut up!"I yelled at her.

I flip open my phone then put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Dorkter,it Berserk" Finally.I turn to my family and told them that my call was important I need to go to the other for privates.I walked in the kitchen and start talking low.

"So,what he coming?"I asked.

"Yup he sure this stupid plan going to work?" she asked.

" is going to work perfectly"

"Well as all as I get my money I happy"

"Don't worry you going to get it after this is over" I said before I flip close my phone then put it back in my pants pocket.I made a smirk across my face because I know that this is going to be a fun night for me and Blossom without Brick being in the way.I am going have Blossom one way or another.

* * *

**~**THIS IS PART ONE,PART TWO WILL COME SOON && YOU WILL KNOW WHAT NAME WILL BE CHOOSE FOR DA BABY**~**

_P. this chapter sux alittle going make the next one better then this._

_~Review plz~_


	8. Ch7:One Nite Only Pt2

This is Part Two of Chapter Six, I really hope y'all like review plz.

**Chapter Seven**

**One Nite Only**

**Pt.2**

**Blossom**

"Buttercup will you please stay still so I can put some eye shadow on your eyes without being messy" I said brushing the eye shadow brush on her eyelid as she sat down in the chair.

"I already wearing this stupid dress, I don't know why I have to wear makeup. Can I just wear my black eye liner?" Buttercup whined. I just rolled my eyes and kept putting the green eye shadow on her. She had her green and black dress on that Nicole bought for her when we went to the mall the other day.

"Ok open your eyes" I told her. She open her eyes and the eye shadow brings her eye color out and she really look pretty with a little bit of make up on.

"The boys are here" Bubbles said coming to the room then stopped when she saw Buttercup beauty. "Oh my god" Bubbles said sounding surprised.

"What?" Buttercup asked.

"You look so pretty" Bubbles said. Buttercup smiled, I think that was the first time anybody say she pretty before. "Thanks" Buttercup said. I need thanks too, I'm the one who curl her hair and made it look fabulous and put her makeup on for her.

"Oh girls I can't believe we are almost done with high school" Bubbles said walking to us. "Yeah it felt like it was yesterday when we were both playing tug in the city and destroy the buildings not realizing it." We all laughed when Buttercup brought up the past. God I almost forgot about that day.

"And when we befriended Mojo and then the city was taking over by monkeys" I stated.

"My favorite monkey was the big one with the big gloves he was fun" Buttercup said getting up off the chair.

"You only like him because you knock him out with only one hit" I said.

"So?" Me and Bubbles rolled our eyes at her.

"Well let's get to the guys. Can't keep them waiting" Buttercup said walking out of the room. Before I could leave too, Bubbles grab my wrist and turn me around.

"Blossom can we talk right quick?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For earlier. For being so harsh to you. I didn't mean to be rude I just wanted you to hear what I thought about this" I cupped her hands into mines.

"It's okay. You just watching out for me and caring about my feelings, but this is my choice and if anything happens then it my fault"

"Yeah, but…."

"But if anything happens you can say 'I told you so'" We laughed and then hugged.

"I love you Blossom" Bubbles said while we were hugging. "I love you too" we let go and head down stairs where Buttercup, Butch, Boomer, Nicole, and Mom and Dad who is holding a camera in his hand.

"You look so beautiful. Smile" The Professor said snapping a picture of us coming down the stairs and nearly blinding us.

"Professor could you have took a picture when we finally got to the last steps?" I said rubbing my eyes when we finally got to the bottom of the stairs.

"He did the same thing when I got down here" Buttercup said.

"Sorry, but you all look so beautiful tonight"

"Thanks professor" me, Bubbles, and Buttercup said.

I looked over at the boys who look very handsome tonight, but Brick wasn't standing there with them. Where is he?

"Where Brick?" I asked Butch and Boomer.

"He said he going to be late and meet you at the Prom" Boomer said.

"Oh ok" I said sounding disappointed since I did wanted to take a picture with him right now.

"Well, let's take some more pictures and go to our senior Prom" Nicole said.

We all gather around and took a few pictures with each other. It felt a little weird that Bubble and Buttercup get to take pictures with Boomer and Butch and I have to take a picture with Nicole. I really wish Brick was here right now.

**Brick**

I landed outside of Berserk's house where it even worse than my neighborhood. Everything is torn down and everything dirty. Just looking at it is making me sick to my stomach.

I walk up to her door and knock on it a few times before she came and open it.

"Finally you here" she said with a evil grin on her face.

Whatever what do you want?" I said.

"Just want to talk. Come in" she said. She sounds like she up to something and it doesn't sounds right either.

I walked into her house. Clothes and trash was everywhere it was a mess. How can they live like this?

"So what you want to talk about?" I asked as she stands in front of me with her arms behind her back and trying to look innocent.

"Would you like something to drink?" I looked at her confused. I nodded then she went into the kitchen and yelled out. "Would you like some fruit punch?"

"Yeah" I yelled back. As she was in the kitchen I walked around the living room and looked at some pictures on the coffee table like there was one with all the girls at the beach and they were in their bikini and they were smiling like they had the best time of their lives. There was another with me, my brothers, and the powerpunk girls in the park and we were young(before me and my brothers went good) we were all together around each other. We had fun that day.

I forgot all about the good old days when we were younger. We were even more evil when the Powerpunk Girls came and started hanging out with us Rowdyruff Boys. We stole, destroy, and hurt everything and everyone in Townville and we were having fun doing it. The girls were very disappointed when we wanted to be good and won't be hanging out like we uses to do. A small part of me missed the old days.

"I remember those days" I turned around to see Berserk holding a glass of fruit punch in her hand. "I remember when we would race in the city and damage almost everything in sight." She laughed. She handed me the drink then I took a sip.

"Yeah I remember too" I said.

"I don't know why you want to be with that girl"

"She is smart, pretty, and nice."

"I'm all that….except the nice part" she said.

"Why do you want me here?" I asked taking another sip of my drink.

"Umm…..how are does Lakers?"

"What the hell! I don't have time for this" I gave the drink back to her and when I turned around to leave, my head felt dizzy, my vision started to blur, I was starting to loses my balance, then I fell down on the floor and blacked out.

**Blossom**

"It like I waited my whole life (oooh) for this one night(oooh) it going to be me, you, and the dance floor because we only one night double your pleasure double your fun and dance forever, ever, ever forever, ever, ever…." Me, Bubbles, Buttercup, Nicole, Boomer, and Butch all sang with Chris Brown's song on the radio in the limo as we drove to the Prom.

"I meant to ask you guys something. Where you get this limo from? I know you didn't bought it" I said to Boomer and Butch.

"Well, we kind of "borrowed" it from a guy who wasn't looking and we paid the limo driver to take us to the Prom instead of him and his date" Boomer said.

"So you stole it!" Bubbles said sounding shocked.

"It's not stealing….it "borrowing"" Butch said.

"But you didn't pay for it with your money so it's stealing" Nicole said.

"Okay fine we stole it! But we giving it back to him when we done with it" Butch said finally confessing. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So do you know what to name the baby?" Boomer asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, we going to name her Bliss" I said.

"That sounds pretty" Nicole said.

"I know I thought about it" Bubbles said.

"No you didn't! You wanted to name her some stupid name like Bella!" Buttercup said.

"It's not stupid it's pretty unlike Bruce!" Bubbles yelled back at Buttercup.

"Okay girls! It doesn't matter anymore we know what we going to name her so no arguing anymore" I said calming them down.

"I still think Bella is pretty" Bubbles mumbled and I heard her.

"Hey! What did I say?"

Bubbles was quiet now. We finally arrived at the Townville's hotel where our Prom was at. We get out the limo and walked into the hotel where some kids were hanging out in the lobby. I looked around the lobby looking for Brick, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where Brick?" I turn to Boomer and Butch. They both shrugged their shoulders.

"I guess he in the other room with everybody else" Boomer said.

I was kept looking for Brick around the lobby so just in case he was in the room and I just missed him. He still was around in sight.

"Hey!" a voice said and we all turn to where it came from and it was Mitch coming our way.

"Hey Mitch!" Buttercup greeted him as he came over to us.

"What's everybody?" he said.

"Nothing we just got here. Where's your date?" Butch said.

"Right here" Mitch reaches his arm out and wrapped it around Nicole. We were all surprised.

"You and Mitch? I thought you didn't like him?" I said sounding shocked.

"Well feelings changes" she said blushing.

"Well let's go to the other room and start dancing our butts off" Boomer said grabbing Bubbles hand and taking her to the Prom. Butch try to take Buttercup by the hand, but she walked away from him and he walked behind her.

"Are you coming Blossom?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Brick to come"

"Okay, see you inside" she said leaving with Mitch in her arms.

I stand in the lobby and looking at the door to see if Brick will come through those doors.

**Berserk**

I look at Brick's unconsciousness body laying across the floor with a smirk on my face. I take my cell phone out and dial the dorkter's number and waited for him to pick up.

After the third ring he picked up. "Hello" he said.

"This is Berserk and he is down like you said he would if I put this sleep liquid thing in his drink" I said

"Good, now it's time for plan B and that's to get my beloved Blossom" I rolled my eyes and tried not to throw up from his stupid little plan to get with that Puff.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Are you going to pay me later?" I said.

"Yeah of course" he said.

"Good" I said then I hang up the phone and put the phone back in my pocket then pick Brick up and started to carry him upstairs.

"Looks like somebody that going to their Senior Prom this year" I said darkly.

**Blossom**

I'm still standing in the lobby and Brick hasn't come yet. What happen to him? Is he in the Prom like everybody else? Did he stand me up? Whatever is going on, he need to hurry up and come before Prom is over.

When I was about to turn around and leave I saw a red hair boy and hoping it was Brick, but instead it was Dexter who came in.

"Hey Blossom" he said walking over to me.

"Hey Dexter" I said disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"Brick not here yet"

"Well, you stand out here missing your Prom because of that jerk"

"He not a jerk he just late that all" I said.

"Well, want to dance with me for a while? Somebody as pretty as you shouldn't be standing here alone" he said.

"Okay" I said walking with him into the other room where everybody was at. When we got into there it was dark and there was only a little bit of light and everybody was dancing to Lady Gaga's song "Just Dance".

"Oh my gosh! This is my song let's dance Dex" I said taking him by the hand and taking him to the dance floor and we start dancing to her song. I kind of forgot all about Brick.

**Buttercup**

"Hey BC, want to dance?" Butch asked as we were at the snack table.

"For the tenth time. NO!" I said.

"I don't get it BC, you asked me to the Prom and you don't even want to dance with me. What's up?" he said sounding pissed.

"Look Butch I told you that we only to the Prom as friends nothing more"

"Friends dance too Buttercup" he crossed his arms. He looked kind of cute upset. I looked around the dance floor then I saw Brute and Brat coming our way. Oh great just what I need.

"Hey Butchie" Brute said.

"Please don't call me that" Butch said.

"So, why you two standing here and not on the dance floor like everybody else?" she asked.

"Because we don't want to" I lied.

God they looked like sluts. They wore short dresses that stopped at their thighs and wore heavy makeup. They were a mess and they smell like they put too much perfume on too.

"Well we just wanted to know if you and your brother want to leave this crappy Prom and go to a club" Brute said.

"No thanks, we with our dates" he said.

"Come on, your dates don't look better than us" Brat said.

"Please me and my sisters looked better and classy than you and your slutty sisters put together" I said.

"Shut up you ugly dog!" Brat said.

"You do know that dog bark and bark comes from trees and trees are part of nature and nature is beautiful so Thank you!" I said with a smile on my face. (A/N: I got that from somewhere else. I thought it was cute and funny so I just wanted to use it in here)

"Whatever, you stupid bitch!" Brat said with an angry voice.

"I rather be a bitch than a slut!" I said.

"At least I get guys"

"Yeah and you got herpes" I said. Butch laughed.

"You know what…" Brat balled her fist up and Brute stopped her from getting her ass kicked if she hit me.

"Forget about her we don't have time for her stupid ass" Brute said and she walked away with Brat behind her.

"That was funny" Butch said.

"Yeah it was. Want to dance?" I asked him.

"Hell yeah!" he said and went to the dance floor and dance our butts off.

**Blossom**

After three songs I was ready to stop and go looking for Brick.

"That great and everything Dexter, but I have to get back to looking for Brick" I said.

"Come on Blossom just one more song?" he said.

I sighed. "Yeah whatever".

I was ready for a fast song to come on, but instead a slow song came on. It was Until the End of Time by Justin Timberlake. Oh man, why did I promise Dexter one more dance?"

"Let's dance" he said putting his hand out, I take his hand and he pull me in and we start slow dancing to the song. It was nice and all but I wanted to dance with Brick.

"You look beautiful tonight" Dexter said.

"Thank you"

"Is something Blossom?" he asked concerned.

"I'm just thinking about Brick and where he is at"

"Why are you still thinking about that jerk? He not here and he won't be here" he said angry.

"Dexter, why are you sounding so mad about me worrying about Brick?"

"Blossom, I really care about you and I don't want him to hurt you again" he said in a sad voice. He sounded so sweet, but I still don't understand about his tamper.

"Dexter, what's wrong?"

"Blossom, I know the year is almost over, but I always wanted to tell you this"

"What is it?"

"I-I Love you and I want you to be my girlfriend" I was shocked I was even more shock when his face was coming toward mine.

"Dexter what are you…." He kissed me and holds me like Brick use to do me. I try to push him off, but I give up and started to kiss him back. Our mouths open and our tongues meets and we start making out like crazy. After a few minutes we broke from the passionate kiss.

"So what do you say?" he said panting.

I nodded. "Yes, I will" I kissed him back again. It felt so great I felt happy again. When I and Dexter started kissing I forgot all about Brick and everything else. I'm so glad that Dexter is here, now I know who the one is and who's not and Brick is not the one.

**Brick**

I open my eyes slowly while my head was aching. I lifted my head up from the floor and looked around to see where I was at. I was in Berserk's room? On Berserk's bed? How did I get in here? As I started to sit up in the bed I start to remember what happened. Berserk put something in the drink! That bitch I can't believe she would even do this. Wait a minute why am I surprised? Wait a minute what time is it? I turn around to the night table and look on the alarm clock which reads…..2:31!

"Oh my god! I'm missing the dance!" I jumped out of the bed and ran down the stairs where Berserk, Brat, and Brute was sitting in the living room looking at T.V.

"If you going to the hotel for the Prom? You too late" Brute said looking at the T.V. screen.

"But there is a after party, but I bet she won't be there" Brat said.

"But that okay she got that dorkter with her" Berserk said.

"What? Why? How? You bitch!" I said to Berserk as I walked over to her as she was sitting on the couch next to Brute.

"Can you move I would like to look at T.V." she said.

"You bitch! I should punch the sh** out of you again" I said angrily with my fists balled up.

"Aw come on Brick, don't be like that" she said.

"This is the lowest you could go! You knew Blossom was going to take me back if I showed up to the Prom and you were jealous so you put some sleeping pills or whatever in my drink for me not to go!"

"So, just move so I can look at T.V."

"Go to hell!" I said before I ran out the door and flied up in the air and flew to Blossom's house.

Please Blossom don't leave me yet. Not now. I'm really hoping what Berserk said about Blossom and Dexter isn't true.

I flew to her window where she and her sisters were sleeping in their beds. I tipped lightly and waited for her to wake up. It didn't work so I took my phone out and dialed her number her cell phone started ringing and waking her up and not her sisters. She grab her phone from her night table.

"Hello?" she said sounding tired.

"Hey Bloss, it's Brick look out the window" I said. She looked up and looked at me with a angry look.

"Why are you here?" she said.

"I just want to say sorry and…."

"And you want me to take you back?"

"Yeah, but…."

"But what? You lost your chance and you have pay for your price"

"But Blossom, Berserk….."

"I don't care about you or your little slut Berserk so bye" she hang up her cell and turn over with her back facing me.

"I love you" I said softly with a tear running down my cheek.

I never thought this would happen, but it did and the love of my life is gone.

**Buttercup**: What the Hell! You finally put up the next chapter? And how long was it? Like eight or four months now?

**Me**: Sorry I had other stories and I was trying to finish that one to get back to this one.

**Buttercup**: No excuses!

**Berserk**: Yeah you took like forever to update!

**Me**: Hey! You support to be on my side. I gave you a POV.

**Berserk**: You made it too short.

**Me**: WTH!

**Bubbles**: Teehee oh well, that what you get for having your readers wait so long.

**Me**: Shut up Bubbles

**Bubbles**: You can't tell me to shut up!

**Me**: This is my story and you do what I say when I said it.

**Bubbles**: Whatever. (whisper) I still hates you.

**Me**: What was that?

**Bubbles**: Nothing.

**~WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! THIS TIME I WILL TRY TO UPDATE IT SOON~**


	9. Ch8:It's Too Late To Apologize

**Me:**Sorry I took so long readers.

**Brick:**What's up with you saying sorry? God you shouldn't have written it in the first place.

**Me:**You know what I should have killed you last chapter!

**Brick:**I wish you would.

**Me: **Ok I will.

**Bubbles: **Purple-Tina Do Not Own Powerpuff Girls except Nicole.

**Me:**Thank you Bubbles.

**Bubbles: **You welcome...(whisper) still hate you.

**Me:**What!

**Bubbles: **Nothing! Let's start the story!

**Chapter Eight:**

**It's Too Late To Apologize**

**Brick**

I lay in bed looking up at the ceiling with tears in my eyes. I don't know what I should do now. I wish I could go back in the past and change everything of what I did wrong. Should I be alive? Should I be with Blossom?

I then hear a knock at my door. I quickly whipped my eyes so my brothers won't see me crying.

"Come in!" I said sitting up in bed.

Boomer and Butch walked in.

"Hey Brick. We just want to talk to you for a second" Butch said.

"About what? About me being late to the prom? I keep telling you Beresk put something in my drink and I blacked out" I explained to them.

"We believe you Brick, but we just want to know why you went to Beresk house anyway?" Butch asked.

"Have you been crying?" Boomer asked.

"No I haven't! And she just wanted to talk about something!"

"And you believed her?" Butch said then shook his head. "Brick, what the hell were you thinking? You know good and well that Beresk and her sisters are lying, little sluts!" he said sounding angry.

"Butch I know what I did was wrong and i'm sorry I just thought..."

"What you thought Brick? That she changed? Come on, Beresk is never going to try to be good she and her sisters were made for evil!"

I stood up from my bed while facing Butch.

"We were made for evil Butch! Remember? That monkey dad of ours made us in jail! To destory the Powerpuff Girls, but we good now!" I yelled at him. I just feel so angry right now that I feel like hitting something.

"We are different. We went good because we wanted to be with the girls"

"But one of them hate me all because of Beresk" I sat back down on my bed. "Just leave. I don't feel like talking right now" I said sadly putting my head down.

"Ok Brick. We see you later" Butch said before him and Boomer left out my room.

_'What have I done to deserve this?'_ I said in my head. I feel like a idiot.

**Dexter**

"600...700...800...900...1,000. There you go $1,000." I said handing Beresk money for the good job she did for me.

"Hey thanks dorkter" she said.

"It's Dexter" I corrected.

"Whatever. Pleasure doing business with you." she said then closed the door in my face.

I turn around on the porch and walked the stairs while taking my cell phone out and dialing Blossom, my new girlfriend's number. It feels good saying that.

"Hello?" she answer on the second ring.

"Hey Blossom, want to go get some ice cream? I'm buying." I said.

"Um, no thanks Dex. I'm not in the mood for ice cream" she said.

"Oh well, you want to get a burger than?"

"Actually Dexter I don't want anything to eat or doing anything today"

"Why not?"

"Just not in the mood today. Maybe tomorrow" she said.

"Ok bye then" I said hanging up before she could say bye back to me. I feel kind of hurt now. I been planning this whole thing for a long time and I was hoping to celebate by being with Blossom and doing what boyfriends and girlfriends do, but instead I have to be alone for today. I walk to my car and get in then drove off. Maybe I can get some ice cream for myself.

**Blossom**

I closed my pink slide phone after Dexter hang up on me. I looked up at the ceiling thinking about last night at the prom. Dexter kissed me. He loves me. He asked to be his girlfriend and I said yes? I know that for our first date that we should go out together to the ice cream shop or to the movies, but I can't do it.

I just broke up with Brick last night and being with somebody else right now is going a little too fast. I want to hang out with Dexter, but not now. Maybe later.

"Hey Blossom" I turn my head and see Bubbles walk in with a smile on her face.

"Go ahead. Say it" I said to her.

"Say what?" she said brushing her hair in the mirror.

"I told you so" I said.

"Oh no Blossom I wouldn't say that" she said putting on some lip gloss. "I already said it when you weren't listening"

"Oh jeez, I feel much better now" I said sarcastic.

"You welcome." she put the Brittany Spears perfume on her neck. I get up and walk over to her. She looks nice today. She wearing a baby blue tube top, black mini skirt, and blue high heels. She got a date.

"Who you look cute for?" I teased.

"Boomer" she blushed.

"Oooh. I see you two had fun last night" I said.

"Yep and we kissed" she blushed even more.

"Really? At the prom?" she nod in responds. "That's great! Are you are you two dating now?"

"Yeah and today me and Boomer are going on a date."

"That's great" I fake smiled.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing. I'm good" I lied. Bubbles turned around to me and looked in my eyes.

"Are you sure Blossom?" she asked again.

"Yes! I'm fine" she gave her another fake smile and hoping if she doesn't find out I'm lying.

"Okay whatever you say" she turned back around and went back to doing her makeup.

"Yeah, see you later" I going to walk out our room until she said, "Blossom, it's going to be okay soon."

I stopped in my tracks and turn back around to her as she was still putting makeup on. I don't know how she did it, but I think she psych or she know when I'm lying.

"Thanks Bubbles" I said sadly and walked out the room and went downstairs into the living room where Buttercup was looking at T.V.

"Hey BC, what you looking at?" I asked walking toward her then sat on the couch beside her.

"Jersey Shore" she answered

I rolled my eyes because she was looking at that stupid show.

"So, what's going on with you?" she asked.

"Things" I said.

"Things like what? Brick?" she said.

I nod my head as she rolled her eyes. "Forget about him"

"What happen to staying with him?" I said reminding her.

"That was before she left you at the prom. He a jerk"

"I know, but I can't get over him for some reason."

"I know I wouldn't say this before, but you should with that Dorkter guy" I laughed at what she was saying.

"It's Dexter and he just asked me to go on a date with him"

"Then go. I know me and Bubbles are" Buttercup started to smirk and I looked at her confused. What is she talking about?

Then the doorbell rings.

"I get it" I said as I get up and head for the door, but Buttercup gets in front of me.

"It's good I'll get" she said then turned around and walked toward the door.

"It's him!" Bubbles cheered as she came flying down the stairs in excitement. I rolled my eyes and went into the other where the girls were at. I was surprise to see who was at the door.

"Butch?" I said shock as Butch stood beside Boomer. No wonder Buttercup was smirking. She dating Butch now.

"BC, you dating Butch?" I asked.

"No! It's just a friendly date. No Bubbles and Boomer's lovely date" she said then looked at Bubbles and Boomer hugging and kissing.

"Okay, let's go. See you Blossom" Butch said before leaving out with BC, Boomer, and Bubbles.

That's nice. I'm alone with nobody. I guess I should call Dexter since he the only person that has nothing else to do.

I head upstairs and into my room to call Dexter.

**Brick**

I walked up the porch to her house. I don't know why I'm here I shouldn't be here. I don't what to I hate being here especially in this neighborhood, but it's ok because I'm a ruff and nobody would mess with me.

I knocked on the door a couple of times and stood there waiting for her to answer or her sisters. My heart is beating fast and my stomach is making a knot. I should just turn back around and leave, but I'm here and I need to do what I have to do.

The door opens and there stood Beresk in her pink bra and red shorts that goes pass her thighs. She looked at me with her devilish smile and knew why I was here.

"Welcome back" she said coldly.

I didn't say anything, but walked in the run down house. I know what I have done would never be forgive by my brothers, but to everybody even Blossom thinks I'm a bad guy so I'm going to be one. That's seems like the only thing I can do right?

############################################################

Crappy at the ending

Sorry L

Better luck next time

Review

him"


	10. VERY IMPORTANT!

VERY IMPORTANT!

Dear Readers,

As you all know I haven't updated this story lately, and so I have decided to give up on it because I really **HATE** it and have lost interest in it, so I don't know where else to go with the story.

But, if any of you want to continue the story than I can hand it down to you. Fix the grammar, the spelling, the storyline, the characters, or anything I don't care it will be yours so do whatever you want with it!

Also, if you read any of my other fanfictions I am also deleting some of those stories or just going to fix them

Inbox me if you want the story

Sincerely, Tina


End file.
